There are numerous devices available for taking impurity-laden liquid from a reservoir such as a swimming pool and directing same into a conventional filtration system. The impurities are removed from the liquid within the filtration system and returned to the reservoir.
There is a wide distribution of contaminants in the body of liquid contained in a reservoir such as a swimming pool. Impurities such as silt, pollen, debris and the like contaminate the water in a swimming pool and settle on the surface of the water and on the side walls and bottom of the reservoir. Many of the impurities go into suspension because of the specific gravity of the contaminant and the agitation caused by the constant circulation of the water within the swimming pool system.
Known systems and assemblies are useful in dealing with the contamination located on the surface of the body of liquid and also on the bottom of the reservoir. Such systems are disclosed in the following United States Letters Patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,027 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,044 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,879 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,078 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,726 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,145 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,692 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,020 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,729 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,518 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,667 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,202 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,339 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,557 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,679 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,155
Several of these patents disclose methods of using pressure sweeps anchored in place or supported by floats to draw impurity-laden liquid out of a swimming pool. Sweep hoses anchored at the surface of the body of liquid results in a jetting action being directed downwardly which hinders impurities from reaching the surface of the body of liquid. This, of course, is detrimental to the efficiency of such surface related systems.
The known sweeping assemblies used with standard filtration systems are highly susceptible to induced back-pressure within the filtration system. Surface skimming systems using basket-type screens used to entrap impurities by wave action or propelling motion within the body of liquid will not filter out buoyant micron size impurities. Furthermore, such known systems do not have a satisfactory mechanism for overcoming the built-in back-pressure problem associated with the conventional filtration systems used with swimming pools.
Some of the known assemblies use separate booster pumps to apply force for propelling motorized systems. Such a booster pump may be connected to the return side of a filter to thereby provide a source of supply for generating pressure therein. The siphoning effects of a booster pump are strong enough to divert the volume of liquid away from the standard filtration system return and thereby the skimming effectiveness of the overall system is reduced.
While there are numerous systems available to remove impurities from a body of liquid, none are able to accomplish the specific results achieved in the present application. All of the disadvantages of the prior art systems as disclosed herein are readily overcome by the invention as disclosed and described herein.